


Wobbling Wolves

by ChubBee (NotSoBusyBee)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Belly Kink, F/F, F/M, Feeding Kink, M/M, Multi, No Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Not much plot, Rapid weight gain, Unrealistic Appetites, Weight Gain, XWG, chub kink, if you only like mild/realistic wg you won't like this, not all future ships will be het, pet werewolves, slightly aged up characters, werewolves become humanoid wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoBusyBee/pseuds/ChubBee
Summary: In a world where everyone knows about magic and mythological creatures, and werewolves and other were-creatures coexist with humanity, said were-creatures can also be easily accessible pets who often have an instinctive urge to form special bonds with their owners.  One day, Kira gets a pet werewolf of her own, in the form of Scott McCall...But it also happens to be a world where having your were-pet gain ludicrous amounts of weight is not only acceptable, but absolutely normal.Just how big will Scott get?  And for that matter, how big will Kira get?The Scott/Kira weight gain and petplay AU fic no one asked for, but I’m gonna write anyway.Also, pets still have equal rights, and are willing participants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, welcome to my weird ass kink fic. Soon there’ll be more characters, more characters gaining, and some background ships besides just Scira, but so far that’s pretty much all that’s going on.
> 
> It’s a modern fantasy AU, with pretty much the only plot being that Kira has Scott as a pet wolf boy in a society where it’s okay to spoil and fatten up pet wolves. The characters are slightly aged up. Expect mostly just fluff, feeding, stuffing, fat, and eventual mutual gain.  I’m not into smut, so I’m sorry if you wanted that. 
> 
> Also, werewolves permanently have sharper canines, wolf ears, and a tail, and actual werewolf form is a humanoid wolf.  These changes are just for the sake of my personal taste, tbh.
> 
> Another thing is that human gains and appetites will usually be on the slower and more realistic side of things, while werewolf gains and appetites will be more exaggerated. Weight gain for werewolves can average as much as 2-3 pounds a day, plus any unusually big stuffings, but it’s not always this way. Maximum weights will definitely be high, like 500 lbs+ high. I'm into much bigger sizes than just chubbiness or moderate obesity.
> 
> And as a heads up, I quit the actual show after season five. So I'm not sure it'll ever actually affect this fic, but if it ever looks like it does, now you know.

It was finally time.  After five months of getting to know one another, bonding, and arranging paperwork, the day had finally come for 21-year-old Kira Yukimura to have her own pet werewolf…  specifically, one the same age as her, named Scott McCall.

 

Scott stood right in front of her, in her room, and more broadly speaking, her decently large one bedroom apartment.  She could afford it herself without too much issue, but her parents were still wealthy and generous enough to give her plenty of extra money for more luxuries… Including being able to have a werewolf.

 

Kira couldn’t help but stare at Scott, noticing just how… adorable he was, if on the thin and toned side, but that could quickly be fixed.  He seemed mostly like a normal young man, if it weren’t for the unusually long and sharp canines you could see when he smiled, or his black wolf tail, or the fact that he lacked human ears and had furry black wolf ears instead.

 

The slimness was normal, as the most common option for anyone getting a new wolf was for them to be slimmed down before the partnership was officially started, using a very convenient metabolism-boosting serum that’d been discovered in the past couple of decades.

 

It was a massive hit, for several reasons.  Once a wolf stopped taking it, the effects would end within 36 hours.  The second was that it removed the need to diet or heavily exercise beforehand, allowing someone to have a thin or slightly chubby wolf who already had the appetite of a seasoned glutton and the mindset of a lazy lap dog, as was so commonly desired.  Regardless, werewolves had higher metabolisms than humans anyway, but they were so gluttonous that this often didn’t really matter in the modern era.

 

Ironically, the beginning of pet and partner werewolves started in war, and the only fat ever desired on a werewolf back then was either to facilitate a bulking period and become stronger, or just enough to provide some natural protection for vital organs while also looking broader and more intimidating.  Physically speaking, a werewolf was totally superior to a human… and it was soon realized that their numbers were great enough that alliances were a superior option to attempting to destroy them or block them off.  Therefore, it became in the best interest of humans to bond with werewolves, and treat them well, in order to gain protection against their enemies, or to conquer others more easily.

 

However, it wasn’t anticipated just how strong the bonds between humans and werewolves could get.  The bonds had already been alluded to in myths and legends, but only when association with werewolves became more widespread did it become clear that there was a strange, but relatively frequent occurrence of humans and werewolves forming nigh-unbreakable special bonds, whether they were platonic or romantic… Along with many werewolves seeming to have some sort of innate desire to become devoted, protective pets to a person they would choose at some point in their life, which was only brought out even more by society beginning to encourage it.

 

But even with encouragement, there was quite a lot of turmoil with the new alliances, especially as they continued to gain popularity.  Problems caused by jealous humans, overprotective werewolves, greed, and shameless exploitation and abuse spread like wildfire.  Suffering seemed to be a constant given.

 

But things were steadily evened out and resolved, although it wasn’t exactly quick, easy, or peaceful in any way… and as the general state of the world slowly became more peaceful, the nature of one-on-one werewolf partnerships shifted dramatically.

 

The first shift away from mostly soldiers and bodyguards for the wealthy, powerful, and politically important was for them to become bodyguards for a slightly larger pool of people, along with laborers and even mercenaries or assassins.     
  
But as society advanced, tensions slowly reduced, and various luxuries became more accessible, even that steadily gave way to werewolves who hardly even had traditionally “active” purposes.  Werewolves simply for pleasure and companionship soared in popularity… along with an interesting trend of spoiling and overfeeding them, instead of the two traditional body-types that were essentially either lean muscle or a massive wall of muscle.

 

With the combination of modern science and modern magic, along with society steadily discovering that the two were more intertwined than they seemed, it became widely known that spoiling a werewolf was essentially guilt-free, as far as physical health. Thanks to the old practices of raising incredibly strong and bulky wolves, it was already known that they had frightening appetites… But advancements in science coupled this knowledge with the discovery that they could be spoiled rotten with all the red meat, sugar, carbs, and junk food someone wanted, and at the very worst, they’d just become out of shape and lethargic without developing any more serious issues.

 

With that realization came the secondary shift to seeing chunky wolves as highly desirable, and fattening your wolf up became quickly accepted as a popular way to show off how much you liked to spoil them.

 

The secondary function, which wasn’t talked about quite as openly, was that it was safer and quite advantageous for humans to coax werewolves and other were-creatures into a culture of being docile, gluttonous pets and companions instead of seeking violence or attempting to fight the urges to be pets, especially because only about a third of all werewolves actually developed a natural urge to be pets.  Many pets only developed a desire for it due to the culture they grew up in…  But with the gap between magic and science steadily closing and bringing more and more advances, food prices were plummeting and living standards were on a steady upward trend, allowing werewolf-keeping to become increasingly accessible and affordable.   
  
The practice became so mundane and commonplace that it affected society as a whole, changing fashion, food industries, beauty standards, social norms, and more.  But as for Kira, it’d definitely had an effect on her body type preferences.  As she looked at Scott, she couldn’t help but immediately want to imagine Scott’s belly bulging with food, preferably something greasy and fried, with a side of something thick and creamy, followed by some decadent dessert.  She couldn’t help but blush at where her mind immediately went, and she couldn’t shake the urge to start spoiling and pampering Scott even though she realized she had only just officially gotten him to herself.  Before, they’d only been in touch over the phone and online, and through appointed meet-ups down at the wolf home he’d been adopted from.

 

Adoption was a completely consensual process, with mostly all wolf homes being warm, cushy sorts of places where you saw groups of soft, well fed, affectionate wolves, the only slimness almost always limited to those dropping weight for adoption.  Young werewolves willingly moved in and received training to be good pets for future owners, both in behavior and appetite.  Being a pet was considered to be something akin to a job, and minors could not be formal pets.  However, the natural desires to find someone to form a pet bond with usually started manifesting at 14 or 15, and it was fine for informal bonds between minors to occur.

 

Although pets could still work normal jobs, it was a bit frowned upon, and masters were expected to give them everything they needed in exchange for only companionship and kindness.  A future pet reserved the right to turn down any owner regardless of benefits or money offered, and it was possible for a mistreated wolf to leave or be forcibly taken from their owner.  However, in most cases, werewolves ended up going with people who they’d ended up forming proper pet bonds with anyway, greatly reducing the number of bad matchups. 

 

Kira summoned up the courage to speak to Scott, finding it harder than usual due to her nerves.  Technically, he’d already seen her whole apartment too, but this time he was staying for good, and she couldn’t help but get worked up at the thought of that.

 

“...You’ve lost a lot of weight…”  Kira said with a small frown.  “I just saw you in person two weeks ago and you’ve gotten even smaller…  You didn’t have to lose that much if you didn’t want to…”

 

“It’s fine,”  Scott said with a beaming smile.  “I wanted you to be able to see me fatten up from scratch… or else I’d be the size of a house before you know it.  Especially with the way I can eat.”  Scott said, the smile becoming more of a teasing grin. 

 

Kira blushed, remembering that Scott was literally well over a hundred pounds heavier when they first met about five months ago… to be precise, he’d gone from 293 pounds to just 165, according to his files.  Since he actually didn’t mind exercise, being on the serum and exercising at the same time had allowed him to quickly and safely burn off a lot of weight without loose skin.  At 5’10 and 165 with clear muscle and most of his fat burned off by the serum, Scott looked strong and conventionally handsome.  Still, Kira found herself sort of wishing she had him stop at about 190 or 200 instead.  She would’ve liked a little more tummy to tide her over before the weight started really stacking on.  Looking at how much thinner he’d become, she was feeling a pretty strong desire to blimp him back up to his old size… and probably even bigger.

 

“Don’t worry…  You don’t have to eat any less on the serum, so I still usually eat about 10,000 calories a day.  It’ll definitely come back quick,”  Scott said confidently, patting his stomach in anticipation.  Kira went red just at hearing that number, especially because she already knew it wasn’t even particularly exceptional for a werewolf, and that Scott was only talking about a normal day of eating with no stuffing or overdoing it.  A delightful perk of werewolf toughness and regeneration was that even werewolves with no practice could eat much more than average humans, and if they actually did practice and stuff themselves regularly, they could develop unbelievable stomach capacities.

 

As if on cue, Scott’s stomach growled loudly at that very moment.

 

“Sorry…”  he said with a blush and sheepish grin.  “I tried really hard to hold back today because you said you’d have a lot of food to celebrate my first day officially here…”

 

“Definitely,”  Kira said quickly, unable to hide her excitement.  “I wanted to cook, and I did, but um…  I kinda messed it up, so I just ordered some stuff for you instead, and it should be here in just a little bit...”  Kira said.  She didn’t entirely want to admit just how hard she had been trying to get better at cooking in anticipation of Scott’s arrival, knowing he’d be eating way too much to rely solely on takeout and the microwave.

 

“...Did you throw it away already?”  Scott asked a bit anxiously, as his stomach growled again.

 

“Actually, I didn’t, but it’s really not that good...”  Kira said apologetically.   
  
“Smells fine to me,”  Scott said.  “I bet it is good, and you’re just being too hard on yourself!  Plus, I’m starving.  How bad can it be?”   
  
With that, Kira gave a small sigh as she followed Scott to the kitchen, where he was already eyeing a huge pot of spaghetti and meatballs, easily enough for a family of six…. Not to mention being much more fattening than necessary, because Kira had melted in huge amounts of butter and cheese.

 

Scott gave Kira an adorably puppy-like, wide-eyed look, his eyes clearly full of desire.  When she just nodded encouragingly, he surprisingly picked up the whole pot and large spoon and carried it over to the kitchen table.

 

“Aren’t you going to get a plate or a bowl?”  Kira asked

 

“I can finish this whole thing, so I didn’t think I needed to… But I can if you want me to,”

 

“...In that case, nevermind,”  Kira said, suddenly very excited to see him finish the whole pot.

 

Even though it struck Kira as overseasoned and too rich and cheesy, enough to make her think she’d overdone it and opt for takeout instead, Scott seemed to adore it.  He scooped up as much as he could with the large mixing spoon, eating ravenously with his tail wagging rapidly as he ate.  Kira periodically heard small moans of pleasure as he continued with no fuss whatsoever, smearing spaghetti sauce all over his face and bulging cheeks.

 

Kira just giggled at the display of blissful gluttony, knowing exactly what she’d signed up for.  Seeing Scott eat like that, it was even more obvious that while the serum made him lose weight, it didn’t even touch his eating habits.  No wonder it was so popular.

 

Kira simply stood and watched, admittedly somewhat transfixed for a few minutes as Scott continued to gorge himself, before realizing that with all that food, he would very likely want something to drink.  Mentally chastising herself for not thinking of it sooner, she quickly got a full gallon of chocolate milk out of the fridge, along with a large glass.  Even if Scott was part wolf, his waistline was the only thing that could be harmed by chocolate… Which was exactly what they both wanted anyway.

 

She was stunned to see Scott pause the feast just long enough to get out a “thank you” without his mouth being full, before promptly picking up the whole gallon of milk, tipping it back, and chugging right from the carton as if he’d been trudging through a desert.  He didn’t even exactly get all the milk in his mouth, with some of it trickling out of the corners and onto his face and shirt instead.

 

Kira was too taken aback to even say anything, just staring with her mouth slightly agape as he roughly set the gallon jug down, half-emptied after his chug.  He then let out a quick belch and gave his stomach a couple of firm pats before going right back to the spaghetti, devouring it with reckless abandon, periodically glancing at Kira to make sure she was watching.

 

At some point, in spite of the fact that she was watching one of the most riveting things she’d ever seen, Kira managed to become aware enough to realize Scott only had about a third of the pot left, and yet he’d barely slowed down at all, too focused on showing off for her and filling what had previously been an unusually empty stomach.

 

Thinking quickly, Kira realized Scott hadn’t even had dessert yet, and pulled a large, rich, thick strawberry cheesecake out of the fridge as well.  It looked a little messy and lopsided, and Kira was worried it was too sweet for a werewolf, but once again, Scott didn’t seem to care.  Placing it beside him and letting the smell get to him seemed to motivate him to put even more effort into demolishing the spaghetti.  Kira was lucky she’d already thought to slice it, since she doubted she’d even have enough time with the way seeing the cheesecake seemed to excite and encourage Scott.

 

Once he was finished, Scott once again took a moment to force out a few powerful belches, firmly patting and pressing against his rounded and taut stomach before continuing.  Kira felt her heartbeat speed up slightly just watching him, still so skinny but already acting so messy and gluttonous.

 

Scott then proceeded to attack the cheesecake with great fervor, moaning deeply when he took his first large, messy bite and quickly swallowed.  His tail was wagging something fierce as he happily worked his way through the calorie-laden dessert, seeming blissfully oblivious to all the imperfections that Kira had seen.  His stomach continued to bulge with every sloppy bite, and Kira could actually hear it starting to bubble and groan, knowing that the full power of his werewolf system was kicking in now that he was starting to push himself a bit.  He briefly stopped to take another lengthy swig of chocolate milk before letting out his largest and strongest belch yet, actually making Kira jump a bit.

 

“Sorry,”  Scott said with a blush.  “Told you, my appetite didn’t change at all.”  

 

“...Is everything really that good, or are you just trying to make me happy?”  Kira asked a bit shyly.

 

“It’s incredible! ...But… I do want to make you happy… ‘cause that’s the whole reason I’m here, right?  I gotta make sure you’re happy, and protect you, and be there for you…”

 

Kira giggled at that and looked away for a moment, feeling oddly giddy at those simple words.  “You’re gonna do a really good job,”  Kira said as she reached over to quickly pat Scott’s taut and noisy belly, which seemed to fluster Scott in return, since he quickly returned to devouring his cheesecake.

 

By time Scott finished it all, and drained the last of the chocolate milk, his breathing was a bit labored, and his shirt was riding up, messy with stains from milk, spaghetti, and cheesecake.  Kira slowly leaned in to give him a proper belly rub, telling herself to ignore her nervousness in favor of doing what a good master should…  Only for there to be a loud knock at the door, surprising them both.  The feast had made them forget there was still more food on the way, and Kira scrambled to answer the door.

 

The delivery boy himself was a werewolf who looked only a bit older than Scott, and clearly enjoying his job immensely, judging by his massive figure.  He had to be near 400 pounds, incredibly stocky, clearly still going to the gym but not even thinking about dieting.  He was a couple inches taller than Scott, but easily twice as wide.  His arms were thick and powerful but thoroughly covered in pudge, and instead of defined pecs he just had large, fat moobs straining his poorly fitting uniform… which had some telltale crumbs and splotches of sauce on it, along with not fully covering the big soft bulge of his heavily overhanging lower belly, making his stretch marks easy to notice.  Kira knew just by looking at them that he was definitely a total glutton, if it wasn’t obvious already.  Due to regeneration, a werewolf couldn’t get stretch marks quite as easily as a human.

 

Still, Kira wasn’t concerned about him getting into her order, seeing a delivery boy like him was all normal for the particular restaurant she’d ordered from, Wolf Down Diner.

 

Wolf Down Diner was highly popular, being a restaurant chain that got its start solely because of the werewolf-fattening craze.  Their whole brand revolved around incredibly delicious but also incredibly huge, gooey, greasy, artery-clogging portions, almost always featuring hefty amounts of meat and scarce vegetables, and sometimes even openly bragging about the calorie and fat content.

 

The bags the delivery boy carried were huge and bulging with food, already looking like quite the impressive meal for Scott.  The delivery boy grinned at her and slowly rubbed his belly with one hand, easily holding all the food with the other.

 

Kira gave the delivery boy a good tip and a short belly rub, since a werewolf rubbing their belly while looking at you was known as an invitation to do it yourself, even if you weren’t particularly close.  As she rubbed, Kira also ran a hand under his huge gut and briefly hefted the soft, flabby weight of it in her hands a couple of times.  It was a little too flabby to be a proper ball gut, but it was definitely impressively round, and it’d been filled with a heavy, hearty meal not too long ago.  When she briefly pressed into the outer layer of flab and met the underlying tautness, the delivery boy let out an impressive belch.

 

“Sorry, I ate a lot not too long ago… I don’t have much self-control… I’ve only had this job for a few months...” the delivery boy admitted with slight embarrassment.

 

“You don’t need it,” Kira told him, giving his belly another approving pat.  She took the surprisingly heavy bags, and the delivery boy smiled and waddled away, revealing that he had quite the juicy bubble butt as well.

 

Some decades ago, no one would’ve ever dreamed of a restaurant proudly marketing itself as having a werewolf-fattening agenda… but that was the past.  

 

Kira brought the food to Scott, who had somehow managed to stand and position himself so that he could see the doorway, and he didn’t look particularly pleased despite the fact that he now had even more food, and the air was thick with its greasy scent.

 

“That guy was way bigger than me…”  Scott said, his ears drooping a bit. “And his belly looked so nice…”

 

“Are you jealous?  I won’t rub anyone else’s belly anymore, if it bothers you.”

 

“No, well, not because of you…  Its okay, I know its just a friendly thing…  I just… I wanna get big like that.  Fast.  I want everyone to see how much you spoil me.”

 

“The muscles too?” Kira asked.  Scott obviously had to be at least somewhat into exercise, even if werewolves tended to gain muscle more easily too.  It would probably dent his gaining speed a bit, but on the other hand, she wanted him to be a happy pet above all.

 

“Maybe… I wanna feel like I can protect you...  but that’s not as important as just being all soft and huge”

 

“You can do it.  Who’s a good boy?  Who’s a good boy, Scott?  Who’s a greedy boy?”  Kira said, as she rubbed his belly.  Scott had to stop for a bit of belching first, but he soon answered.

 

“Me…” he said, his tail starting to wag again as he went back to the table and Kira cleared the remnants of his last meal to start him on the next.   
  
“That’s right, you’re a good boy.  You’re  _ my  _ good boy now.  So you can eat every last bite, because I’m here to help you now.  I’m gonna make you  _ such  _ a big boy, Scott, you’re gonna be so soft and heavy and handsome and  _ fat.   _ You wanna be fat, don’t you Scott?”

 

“Yeah…”  Scott said, blushing slightly.

 

“You wanna be my big, fat boy, don’t you?  You wanna be as fat as you can, eating all the yummy food you want, right?”

 

Scott went bright red, tail wagging faster than ever, seeming to forget his fullness as he was overtaken with the urge to please Kira.  “Y-yes, please!” 

 

“Good.  Now, open wide, okay?”  Kira said.

 

The food from the diner was even more pasta, bacon and hamburger macaroni to be exact, along with about a pound of greasy loaded fries with even more bacon and cheese on them; thirty large, tender chicken nuggets; two huge, spicy, fried chicken wraps with a lot of mayo; and a thick bacon cheeseburger with a patty that weighed a pound by itself. Notably, instead of vegetables, the other toppings were ham and fried eggs.

 

“Noticing a lot of bacon and cheese,” Scott said with a small smile.

 

“You told me you love bacon and cheese,” Kira said.

 

“Very true,” Scott said, his smile widening.

 

With that, Scott started in on the macaroni, but unlike before, his speedy, ravenous edge was gone.  He didn't exactly seem too uncomfortable, but he definitely wasn’t actually hungry anymore, especially because the pause between meals had given his food more time to settle.  Still, he dutifully shoveled the macaroni into his mouth, clearly still enjoying it and making small moans of pleasure even if he couldn’t go as fast as before.  Still, werewolf jaws were stronger than a human’s, and the throat was also more flexible to an extent, so even his slowed speed was pretty impressive by normal standards.

 

With a strong belch, he reached for the jug of chocolate milk once he’d eaten most of the macaroni, only to find it empty.  Kira quickly rummaged through the bag, but quickly saw and remembered that she ordered a large chocolate shake made with heavy cream.  Clearly, businesses knew heavy cream was a popular way of fattening up wolves.  But it was a bit of a conundrum for Kira.  Scott was already slowing down, and still had a lot to finish.

 

She could get him water instead, which was less filling and more quenching, but there were obviously no calories, so Scott’s stuffing session could suffer a hit to overall efficiency.

 

Meanwhile, the heavy cream shake would be much tastier and definitely far richer in calories, but it would sit in Scott’s stomach like a rock.

 

After a brief pause, Kira decided on the creamy milkshake.

 

Scott graciously took it as soon as she brought it out and took a hearty swig, forgoing the straw entirely, but she could see that just while she was deliberating drink choices, he’d scarfed down a few chicken nuggets and made a bit more progress on the macaroni too.

 

“That’s made with heavy cream.  Be careful, it’s going to put more strain on your belly.”  Kira said.

 

“I like a challenge” Scott said, reclining a bit and rubbing his belly for a moment.  His messy shirt was already riding up past his belly button from having enough food and milk in it to satisfy a large extended family, and his belly looked round and rock hard, especially the upper portion.

 

Kira stared for a moment, almost zoning out at the sight, before focusing and helping him rub it, gently murmuring encouragement and praise to him as she did so.

 

Her touch seemed to encourage Scott, as his belly began to make some loud gurgles and sloshes, and he belched a few times over the course of about a minute before finally getting back to the food.

 

“...I’m not sure you can finish on your own,”  Kira said, as Scott forced himself to polish off the final sections of goopy macaroni.  

 

“Of course I can,” Scott said, more than a bit stubbornly.

 

“No, I meant… I wanna help feed you…”  Kira said with slight embarrassment.

 

“Really?” Scott said, his tail wagging.  “We tried before on one of the meetups, but you were so shy about it that you spilled a bunch of it on me…”

 

“Well, I wanna try again…  You said you wanna get big quick, so that means you need help,”  Kira said, before holding up a large chicken nugget to Scott’s mouth.  He obediently opened wide, and she quickly popped it in… followed by another, and another.

 

Soon, he had all thirty of the greasy, weighty nuggets in his mouth, some of them plain and some of them dipped in a fatty sauce, and Kira held up one of the chicken wraps, but it was clear Scott was definitely hitting a wall.  Just one wrap weighed over a pound, and Scott’s chewing and swallowing was getting slower while his breathing became more labored and his belly’s efforts to cope became noisier.  Even as Kira found a way to hold the hefty wrap one-handed and rub Scott’s belly with the other, while continually giving him quiet praise, his eating continued to slow.  He steadily managed to finish half the milkshake and make a small dent in the fries between bites of the wrap, but there came a point where Scott just couldn’t go on any further, and he laid back with a loud groan as he forced himself to slowly chew and swallow the last piece of the wrap.

 

That left a completely untouched wrap, an untouched cheeseburger, untouched fries, and about half of a half gallon cup of milkshake.  Scott groaned in frustration at how utterly stuffed he was, and all the food left.

 

“I can still… eat more…”  Scott huffed stubbornly, before giving a wet, uncomfortable, sloppy belch with a clearly pained expression.

 

“Not right now.  I don’t want you sick on your first day here.  You can finish later.  You already did such a good job, eating as much as you did,”  Kira said gently, as she rubbed Scott’s taut stomach, even rounder and more firm than before, if such a thing was even possible.  Given how big each individual chicken nugget was, and the shake, Scott had actually forced in almost four more pounds of food with Kira feeding him.

 

“I did?”  Scott said, eyes somewhat glazing over as Kira found a good rubbing rhythm.

 

“Mmmhmm.  You’re a really good boy, Scott,” Kira said soothingly.  But when she noticed Scott was already looking sleepy, she coaxed him to stand with some difficulty, seeing as his stomach was so uncomfortably heavy it threw off his balance a bit, and steadily guided him to her bed.

 

Comforted by both the bed’s pleasant scent and Kira gently stroking his head, Scott drifted off to sleep within only moments, stomach still working noisily to digest his huge meal.

 

Kira went back to the kitchen and put away the remaining food while cleaning up any dishes or trash, then went back to the bedroom, quietly debating whether or not she wanted to take a nap with Scott.  His arms seemed strong and comforting, and he looked so peaceful and welcoming, even though she knew it was only his first official day living with her…  But still, something in her told him to cuddle up close with him, yearning to be closer to him and enjoy his presence…  So, after a bit more deliberation, she decided to obey that part of her.

 

Kira woke up to Scott beginning to stir, with his arms loosely wrapped around her, and his shirt had been totally discarded at some point.  She blushed and felt oddly warm at the sight of him shirtless, taking it all in, especially to check on how his stomach was looking.

 

Kira was surprised to see that it actually looked like Scott had mostly digested the whole feast, leaving just a smaller, softer belly containing the sloshing, softened remainder of the food and fluids, along with just a touch of newly developed fat.

 

Quickly checking her phone, since she hadn’t bothered to change out of her clothes, Kira found that she’d actually been asleep for about five hours.  On one hand, it was a bit surprising that it’d already been five hours, but on the other hand, she’d expected it to take longer for such a huge food baby to be processed to that extent.  Even though she’d done her research, seeing it in person was different.

 

“Did I wake you?” Scott asked quietly.

 

“It’s fine, I just couldn’t sleep much last night because I was excited about you coming today,” Kira said.  “You look a little softer already,” she continued, poking his stomach with a giggle.

 

“It feels a little heavy still, but it doesn’t hurt anymore,”  Scott said.  “I was gonna finish those leftovers”

 

“You have that much room already?”  Kira asked in amazement.

 

“Sure I do.  Wanna help me again?”  Scott said excitedly, his tail beginning to wag again.  Kira smiled and scratched behind one of his ears in response, making his tail wag even faster.  

 

“Of course… But first, there’s something I forgot,”  Kira said, as she got up and went to her dresser to grab something in a small, innocuous black case, and opened it to reveal a smooth black leather collar with golden trim around the edges, with a little golden tag bearing Scott’s name at the front.

 

Scott stood bolt upright as soon as he realized what was happening.  His eyes widened and went bright gold at the sight of the collar as he wagged his tail even more.  Kira just giggled as she stepped forward and carefully put it around him, only to be hugged almost painfully tightly by Scott as soon as she was done.

 

“I love it!”  Scott said happily, still not letting go of Kira.  “It’s so cool!”

 

“Everyone has to know you’re mine now, right?”  Kira asked.  “And that I’m gonna be taking good care of you from now on.”

 

Scott just responded by putting even more into his hug, his tail practically a blur.

 

“Okay, um, let’s go get those leftovers now?  Y-you’re crushing me a little,”  Kira said.

 

“Sorry!”  Scott immediately said, letting Kira go as if she were made of hot coals and then gently running a hand through her hair.  “I was just excited…” Scott said, his ears drooping guiltily.

 

“It’s fine,” Kira said with a soft smile, gently patting him on the head before leading him out of her room.  He still seemed a bit sulky all the way until he saw the leftovers coming out of the fridge, at which point his ears and tail perked up and Kira noticed a gluttonous spark in his eyes.  His stomach even gurgled lowly, although that was because his enhanced werewolf system was trying to make more room in response to sensing food, not because he was hungry.

 

Still, it actually took a bit of convincing to make Scott wait for the food to get warmed up, with the compromise being that he could finish off the chocolate shake while he waited… which was a task he accomplished in practically no time.

 

Once everything was ready, Kira started off by getting Scott a new drink… a large carton of pure heavy cream, just specially flavored and sweetened to be more palatable.  She then started the feeding session by holding the hefty cheeseburger up and bringing it to his face, which was met with a huge, greedy, messy bite.  It was probably better that Scott wasn’t wearing a shirt anymore.  In fact, that gave Kira an idea.

 

“I’m… um.. making a rule.  There won’t be that many, because I don’t want you to feel like I boss you around, but… anyway. “ Kira started a bit awkwardly, knowing full well the rule was mostly for her own pleasure.  “No shirts around the house, unless they’re tight.  I want it to be easy to see how you’re growing and how full you are.”

 

Scott just smiled at the rule, seeming completely unbothered.  “Deal.  Sounds fun, actually,” Scott said.  They both knew that at that moment, Kira had just opened herself up to countless opportunities for Scott to show off to her in tight clothes, but neither of them said anything.

 

The rest of the burger went down pretty easily, followed by Scott messily plowing through the loaded fries, both eating them himself and Kira feeding them to him between sips of the special heavy cream.

 

Even the remaining spicy chicken wrap went down rather easily in spite of its size, with Scott taking huge bites of it using his powerful teeth and sharp canines as Kira held it up to him.  Still, she could tell he was being very careful not to make her drop it or to accidentally bite her fingers.  It was mesmerizing to see how much he could eat, and how much he enjoyed it.  Kira herself could be very fond of certain foods, but she was pretty sure she could’ve only handled about half the burger and a modest helping of the fries at the most.

 

“What a good boy,” Kira said pleasantly, once Scott finished.  She kneeled beside him and scratched behind his ears and then rubbed his belly, and he seemed much happier and more relaxed after the second meal, not nearly as over-strained as before.  “It must’ve been really good.”

 

“It was great.  I’m having a great time here so far!”

 

“But all you’ve really done so far is eat and sleep...”  Kira said.

 

“Exactly,”  Scott said with a laugh, as Kira quickly joined in on the laughter.

 

“Well, that and you’ve been really cute.  But you’re always doing that,”  Kira said.

 

“I can burp hard enough to shake windows, you think that’s cute?” Scott asked lightheartedly, although his tail was wagging a bit faster and his cheeks were a bit red.

 

“...Yes,”  Kira admitted, after only a moment’s hesitation.

 

“Guess I don’t need to worry about holding back then,” Scott said, before letting out a pretty impressive burp right at that moment.  Kira just giggled, sure enough completely unbothered.  “By the way… you’re always really cute too.  I couldn’t have asked for a cuter master.”

 

Kira felt her stomach do a flip at being called master, it was so odd to her and yet it felt sort of good at the same time.  Of course, she didn’t want to exploit Scott, or ever make him do anything he didn’t like, so part of her sort of resisted the label and she wasn’t sure if she had fully wrapped her head around it... But at the same time, him being comfortable enough to call her master was such a strangely comforting and rewarding feeling she hardly knew how to describe it.

 

“T-thanks…” Kira said, before trying to push aside all her embarrassing emotions by changing the subject.  “Anyway, now that you ate again, maybe we can go watch Netflix while you finish your cream and I rub your tummy,”  Kira said.

 

“Definitely,” Scott happily replied.

* * *

Three weeks passed by in a flash, during which Scott was already blowing up like a balloon.  It definitely helped that it was common for weight to come back on quickly after a werewolf finished taking the weight loss serum, but a lot of the blame was on how enthusiastically gluttonous Scott was.  A weigh in revealed that after his first day alone, even on an empty stomach, he gained seven pounds.  While Kira didn’t want to push him too much again too soon, and preferred to just stop stuffing him before pain set in, she still directly fed him every day, and loved encouraging him as long as he wasn’t hurting himself.  The result was that for the remainder of that time, Scott gained a rough average of two and a half pounds a day.

 

The end result was Scott managing to pack on roughly a whopping sixty pounds after only three weeks of being a pet.  Kira had also taken him to several restaurants besides just Wolf Down Diner, and taken him for a dinner to meet her parents as well, which only helped him in his quest to balloon up.

 

Still, even though Scott was always happy to do practically anything with Kira, Kira could see that he was surprisingly lazy, content to just eat and nap and spend time doing sedentary activities with her.  Not that she minded, since it helped the pounds add on faster, but it was a bit funny to see after he came looking so fit and active, and after his reaction to the delivery boy made her think he might want more muscle.

 

At about 225 pounds, plus several more when accounting for his constantly bulging belly full of food, Scott was already obese, and it showed.

 

Scott’s belly was soft and already starting to droop and overhang slightly, with some bright, fresh stretch marks starting to form on the lower belly as well. Its usual shape was being firm and rounded with food at the top, but much softer and flabbier beneath the belly button, to the point of slightly wobbling sometimes. His thighs had plumped up considerably too, rubbing and squishing together a bit, accompanied by his widened hips and fattened, significantly rounder and wobblier ass.

 

Overall, Scott seemed somewhat pear shaped, since his upper body was a bit less affected.  His face had received the least of it, being only slightly softer.  His arms were definitely softer, but muscle was still evident when he flexed or moved them in certain ways.  Still, his chest had definitely grown somewhat larger and softer, with the moobs easily visible and looking flabbier beneath his tight shirts.

 

To keep up with Scott’s growth, Kira had to buy him almost nothing but stretchy or loose-fit clothes, with less forgiving kinds being pretty much nothing but a novelty.  He ended up ruining a normal pair of jeans in only a week.  The upside was that it wasn’t that hard to get him clothes, since situations like Scott’s weren’t unusual.  It was also very nice to see Scott wander around the house eating fried chicken in nothing but tight yoga pants.

 

After three weeks of not  stuffing Scott to the point of pain or discomfort again, a full moon arrived… and Kira realized she wouldn’t really have a choice.

 

Even during the day, Scott seemed even hungrier than usual, completely unsatisfied by anything but very heavy foods and craving lots of fatty red meat.  But once night fell, Kira found herself sitting with Scott on the couch and steadily rubbing his back as he trembled and twitched slightly, eyes clenching shut and belly gurgling ominously as he suddenly started sprouting fur all over, and his human hair rapidly changed texture to match.  He was definitely transforming.

 

Transformations were quite efficient, and lunar energy covered some of the cost, but it still wasn’t exactly “free” for werewolves to transform.  On average, an unfed werewolf would lose 1% of their body weight during a transformation either to or from full werewolf form, and all stomach contents would be fully and immediately absorbed.  About half the weight lost was water, while the rest was fat, although a transformation could actually make a werewolf get a bit fatter if they had more undigested calories than they needed.

 

Scott’s belly gurgled louder than ever and expanded for a moment, filling with gas as extremely fast and efficient digestion took place.  Scott let out a series of huge belches and clutched his belly as his facial features shifted and his eyes went gold, followed by his skeleton and musculature shifting as well, staying largely humanoid but allowing for both quadrupedal and bipedal movement while also increasing in overall toughness and efficiency.

 

After about a minute, Kira found herself sitting next to a humanoid wolf.  Scott’s overall size, body type, and fat distribution hadn’t changed much, but his hands were clawed and had shifted to a sort of hybrid between wolf and human, retaining thumbs but also having pads and fur.  His face had become mostly wolf like, but his features were still rather handsome, and he was still capable of human speech.

 

Scott’s stomach growled loudly, now empty and covered in a soft, short layer of fur.  As Kira felt it, she could tell it was nothing but pleasantly squishy fat, with everything inside fully absorbed.

 

Luckily, Kira had ordered well ahead, and many restaurants were conveniently half off or more on the full moon.  A human delivery boy showed up before long with a truly staggering haul of food, ranging from oversized burgers to pizza to tacos, along with rich cake and a monstrous milkshake.  Kira figured the hugely obese werewolf delivery boy couldn’t come since he had to be busy stuffing his face already.  He’d just come to deliver food yesterday, and he’d obviously gained over the past three weeks too.

 

It took the delivery boy three trips to bring it all to the door, and Kira gave him a significantly larger tip than necessary, seeing that he was driving a big delivery /truck/ rather than just a car and she knew a bunch of other people were surely ordering huge meals too.

 

The whole meal was aptly named the “Full Moon Special”

 

Scott bounded over on all fours and began tearing into the packaging immediately.  Kira couldn’t even get him to stop until he’d already downed four slices of thick, extra greasy pizza, and he went back to the couch with the rest of that XL pizza folded up and hanging from his mouth, with grease and cheese oozing from its sides.

 

Still, once he ravenously downed the rest of the in a matter of minutes, he calmed down and came to his senses enough to look rather embarrassed, whining softly and drooping his ears.

 

Kira forgave him almost immediately, sitting down next to him with a massive bag of food and comforting him with a few strokes on the back.  

 

“It’s okay, you’re just starving again because the shift made you digest everything. I should’ve fed you more,”  Kira said before gently kissing Scott on the cheek, even though Scott had already spent the day plowing through impressive amounts of food.  To prove her forgiveness further, she brought a huge, dripping cheeseburger up to Scott’s muzzle, and he began to excitedly devour that as well.

 

Kira couldn’t help but quietly laugh at his enthusiasm, and she figured he’d need it.  After all, he still had a lot more to go.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, first chapter definitely got longer than expected.  I thought it’d be a short intro chapter, but it ended up more than that… especially because I wanted to at least make some attempt at worldbuilding, and I wanted Scott to already be nice and chunky going into chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically fast wg and a couple more huge stuffings, with a bit more worldbuilding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be shorter than the first, and they’ll probably get even shorter than this. It’ll make it easier to update regularly, since I tend to stall more when I feel overwhelmed by a word quota.
> 
>  

Although the entire pizza that Scott had practically inhaled got him full enough to get a bit more self control, he was still eating like his life depended on it. Kira could barely get new food to his mouth fast enough. Half the time, he wasn’t even chewing very much, he was just quickly mashing things into his mouth and swallowing. Kira just made sure to gently remind him to at least slow down slightly every now and then, and had plenty for him drink on hand, although she was somewhat comforted by knowing that a werewolf’s throat was more flexible and better lubricated than a human’s.

Things messily disappeared into Scott’s greedy jaws one after another, as if he were a black hole, even though the Full Moon Special provided its huge portions in threes. So that meant three XL pizzas, three of the huge bacon and ham cheeseburgers, three large orders of loaded fries, and three tacos that weighed about a pound each all went into Scott’s ravenous maw, chased down with a whole two liter of Pepsi and half a gallon of chocolate and heavy cream milkshake, and he wasn’t even done yet. That was simply the amount food required to at least get to the point where it looked like he might stop soon, as he greatly slowed his eating and began breathing heavily.

Kira rubbed his belly worriedly as he whined a bit and burped loudly before continuing to eat, starting on a huge bucket of fried chicken cooked in especially fatty oil, which was basically three of the restaurant’s normal orders of it put together.

“Scott, it’s okay to stop now, you don’t have to hurt yourself,” Kira said with a small frown, but Scott continued to force the fatty food into his mouth, even managing to eat the bones and gristle with his flexible throat and incredibly strong jaws. He steadily let out relatively small burps, and sometimes briefly stopped to pant and squirm on the couch a bit to get more comfortable, .but he simply wouldn’t stop eating.

Kira saw that his tummy was more enormous than she’d ever seen it, and so stretched out that it was completely firm and taut in all areas, making it more like a massive, tight water balloon with a layer of fur over it. She pressed down with her fingers near the belly button, causing Scott to wince before letting out a burp so powerful that it literally did shake the windows, and made Kira practically jump out of her skin.

Scott sped up his eating a tad after that, seeming rather glad that Kira had done that.

He stuffed himself like his life depended on it, tail still wagging and eyes still full of determination and focus even as he periodically stopped to burp or pant. Kira simply kept rubbing his belly gently and giving him praise, seeing that he didn’t want to stop.

Eventually, every single scrap of the massive feast wound up in Scott’s belly, and he fell asleep on the couch, with Kira carefully sleeping on him in a way that wouldn’t upset his tummy.

The next morning, Scott had transformed back to being mostly human, and Kira marveled at how Scott looked moderately softer after only one night. His moobs were already a bit puffier than they were the day before, and he definitely had a few more stretch marks on his chunky belly, which also looked a bit bigger and softer than before.

“Scott. Wake up,” Kira gently told him as she stood up, before repeatedly giving him soft kisses on both his slightly softer face and chunky, flabby, but already empty belly.

Scott seemed to be sleeping more heavily than usual after last night, but soon woke up stretching and yawning, bones popping oddly as he did so.

“Stupid creaky post-transformation joints...” Scott said sleepily, as he pulled his left arm behind his back and it made yet another small cracking noise. “...But… Kira, did you think last night was like… weird, or gross, or anything? I mean… you’ve mostly only seen pictures of my wolf form, besides that one other night… But that was just one time…” Scott asked somewhat quietly.

“I liked it, actually…” Kira admitted. “Your other form is cute too… and you were really soft... and you ate so much, and your belly was so round and heavy… You can’t make me regret this just because of something that’s completely natural for you.”

Scott’s tail started to wag at hearing that.

“Let’s go see the weight you gained,” Kira said, as Scott eagerly followed her into the bathroom. “You look like you got fatter,” Kira said, squeezing one of Scott’s rolls and giggling.

The total damage wound up being a solid thirteen pounds, absolutely flooring Kira, especially because she knew that if Scott had gone unfed, the energy and hydration cost of transforming back and forth should’ve made him lose about five or six pounds instead.

“Damn, I ate that much? I was so hungry it seemed like less than that…” Scott said.

“I can tell,” Kira said with a smile, jiggling his moderately softer belly. It looked as big as it normally did full, but it wasn’t actually full in the least, and the total difference in feel fascinated Kira. “This is where a lot of it went, and the rest is in your moobs and your butt”

Scott smiled a bit shyly, becoming especially flustered when Kjra actually reached around and grabbed his butt to emphasize her point.

He definitely had to keep growing, if this is how he’d be treated.

* * *

 

Even though Scott accomplished just about five days of normal gaining accomplished in a day, he only seemed encouraged by it over the following days, rather than slowing down in any way.

Another week of laziness and gluttony passed just like the first three, and Scott found himself already fattened up to about 255 pounds, shockingly enough… Technically the low 260s most of the time, since he was pretty much perpetually in a state of being a bit bloated, almost never waiting until he was genuinely hungry to eat.

Kira loved it, amazed by how close to his old self he looked. Scott seemed to be in paradise, constantly eating and being fed. Despite the fact that the sheer volume and caloric density of his diet would probably drop a human dead before long, Scott’s body coped without issue, not even much affected by any loss in fitness so far.

Scott was like a big chunky teddy bear with how quickly he added the weight on, and his tummy was always jutting out proudly, too fat and constantly full to suck in or hide very well. The flabby bottom half was starting to wobble more when he walked, along with his well-fattened and praise-worthy ass. He hadn’t started waddling yet, but with how soft and meaty his thighs were getting, and the friction developing between them, it was only a matter of time.

Scott ate so frequently that even first thing in the mornings, Scott was still typically working on digesting midnight snacks, and Kira would have quick food to tide him over until his real breakfast was ready.

One morning, Scott’s gluttony managed to motivate him enough to wake up before Kira, and he went to the kitchen with the sun only just starting to rise, rummaging around for quick food.

He downed a jumbo pack of cheese-filled hotdogs from the fridge without even bothering to warm them up, finishing each one off with huge bites, and figured that was enough of something to hold him until he made his own breakfast, although he was tempted by the fridge’s other contents... He wasn’t nearly as skillful at cooking as Kira, but he was at least passably good at chores, and he figured Kira needed a break anyway.

Scott also cut on the TV, since Kira’s apartment was arranged so that he could still see it from the majority of the kitchen. He didn’t particularly have any show in mind, but he found that it was apparently on a sports channel, which was in the middle of a commercial.

A tall, burly, handsomely overfed werewolf with silver hair quickly drew in Scott’s attention with his bulging yet also fat-layered muscles and huge, round, heavily overhanging gut, along with his fat, doughy moobs that seemed to be a combination of powerful muscle and the kind of fat you could only get from a very pleasurable, gluttonous lifestyle… The man was in a skin-tight black tanktop that made them look even rounder and fatter, along with how it only covered his huge gut to the navel.As his eyes turned an alluring shade of gold, he flexed and made a huge muscle with one arm. The fact that it was covered with a nice layer of fat rather than being completely firm only impressed Scott more. Meanwhile, he used the other to cradle and slightly shake the underside of his huge gut, which hung halfway down his thighs and proved to be even softer than it looked to the touch.

Scott supposed the advertising was both pretty effective and perhaps sort of missing the point, because he ended up completely transfixed and busy guessing how much the man weighed before actually paying attention to what was being advertised, which was some sort of mass gainer. He should’ve known, since they were incredibly popular. Given that most countries had a were-creature obesity percentage somewhere in the 80s or low 90s, and it wasn’t seen as a problem, the diet industry had shifted mostly from a focus on weight loss to a broader focus on promising people quick, safe ways to get the bodies they wanted… even if said bodies were bursting with muscle or overflowing with waves of blubber.

Even though the sports industry thrived, athletic werewolves were no less affected by the desire to be big. Instead of maintaining trim figures, the most popular fitness model for werewolf athletes was just a cycle of steadily gaining and bulking, then slowing down to focus on building more muscle and stamina if the weight started impeding them.

In the end, all it did was change which sports were most popular and modify certain rules and common practices to better accommodate size, while giving a serious edge to things like powerlifting, wrestling, football, and rugby… Along with elevating competitive eating to a sport just as prestigious and taken just as seriously as something like baseball or basketball.

“...More muscle without slowing down your gains! More fat without the sluggishness of metabolism suppressants! Dirty bulking to the extreme! This patented formula allows you to absorb your calories and nutrients more quickly and efficiently, and stimulates your appetite to make it easier to pack in those extra pizzas and shakes and fight through an athletic metabolism! Be the biggest and toughest in your gym, and win all the eating contests with your friends! Trust me, I’ve been using it for over 18 months!”

The werewolf once again patted and jiggled his mammoth of a gut before letting out a loud, wet, completely authentic belch, not even bothering to excuse himself.

Scott couldn’t help but get a bit flustered, finding himself unable to look away and more than a bit tempted to look up more information on the werewolf doing the commercial.

A before and after of the man doing the commercial had Scott as red as a tomato, especially since the werewolf’s before picture was still handsome in its own right, showing a 6’3, 270 pound musclechub hunk of a young man before he became 6’6 and 670 pounds of both fat and an amount of muscle that would be impossible for a normal human… Although there was so much thick lard on his hulking frame that it somewhat hid the full magnitude of his muscle.

In the end, Scott didn't even catch the name of the product or a number or anything, still reeling over seeing the 400 pound difference in that man and being a bit upset that the commercial was over already.

Still, the actual game that was on turned out to be a re-run of a were-football game, which was almost as good. Even the “lighter” positions were fully occupied by were-creatures in excess of 300 pounds, while heavier and more defensive positions had were-creatures in the 600s range, with some absolutely gargantuan, blubberbound exceptions even reaching the 800s.

Incredibly hefty men jiggled and wobbled their way across the field, and the benches were fully equipped with large snack bars to feed anyone who wasn’t actively playing and needed some “quick energy” to satisfy their gluttonous natures.

Two pound chili dogs, huge kebabs of fatty meat, giant glazed donuts, thick ice cream sandwiches, and what was basically heavy cream that some company had managed to magically enhance into a “sports drink” hardly counted as “quick energy”, but neither the players or fans really cared.

It was well known that keeping track of the players gaining weight and getting stronger was almost as popular as watching the actual sport, and there was often footage of players on the benches eating simultaneously filmed along with the actual game.

Fans often bragged about not only the actual skill of their team or favorite players, but also things like their weight and how much they could eat.

Overall, it created a situation where all the athletes were trending bigger and bigger by the year, pushed by both competition and the demand of fans, and lacking any health concerns to remind them to control themselves.

With the game on, and so many wobbling bellies and hefty bubble butts to look at, Scott almost forgot what he was even doing for a moment until his belly gave some digestive gurgles… and although he wasn’t actually hungry, it did remind him of what he’d originally woken up to do anyway.

* * *

 

Once Scott went back to rummaging through the kitchen, he soon came across a large skillet with ornate runes on it that glowed a gentle white, a sure sign of something magitech in nature. Those kinds of things were pricier than normal or only mildly enchanted counterparts, but Kira must’ve invested in it to have an easier time feeding him.

In a different cabinet, Scott found a few bottles of some kind of slightly glowing, electric blue, somewhat viscous liquid, which he quickly recognized as mana oil. It was essentially the closest possible thing to giving pure magic a physical form, made by concentrating very high amounts into a suitable substance to successfully hold it and keep it stable, although most concentrated mana substances were not food-grade. The caps also had measuring pipettes built into them, in order to make it easier to be precise.

From Scott’s experience with a magic cooking item, he knew the gist of things. Add the oil, then the ingredients for whatever you were making. The runes on the utensil were specifically engraved and arranged to automatically take care of the process of converting magic into necessary materials and performing the necessary functions without any talent on the user’s part, besides the requirement of concentration in many cases. After all, it was actually just a highly simplified and streamlined magical ritual adapted for the modern era, but the concentration on what you wanted to happen was still needed to guide the ritual.

Scott applied some mana oil to the skillet and turned up the relevant section of the stove as high as possible, although the heat did not necessarily play the same role in rune-based cooking as regular cooking, and wasn’t even strictly necessary with enough mana. Rather, once activated with mana, the runes would be completely absorbing and reallocating the heat as an extra source of energy for the cooking ritual. Therefore, cutting the heat up as high as possible wasn’t a bad thing.

The fire began behaving unusually beneath the skillet, seeming to speed up and become a series of thin, wispy, white hot streams. Rather than simply rising and hitting the bottom of the skillet, it seemed almost as if the flames were being concentrated and sucked right into the skillet instead.

Scott paused to watch the mere teaspoon’s worth of mana oil he’d added steadily get drained of color and light as the runes glowed brighter. He knew you only actually needed a little, but he wanted a lot of food, and adding more magic probably just made the process faster and yummier, right? Therefore, he decided to go from a teaspoon to about ten teaspoons, figuring too much was better than not enough. All the mana oil was quickly drained of color and energy soon after touching the skillet, and there was only a soft, harmless sizzling. Everything seemed completely fine.

Scott moved on to the next phase, rummaging through the fridge and cabinets before adding a hefty hunk of lard, some flour, a some heavy cream, some salt, some spices, a dozen eggs, about a half pound each of bacon and sausage, and a big heap of pepperjack cheese, all as a haphazard and somewhat gross pile right into the skillet. He trusted the magic to do the rest, hopefully.

He then grabbed the skillet’s handle and closed his eyes, concentrating greedily on the thought of huge, thick, cheesy, fattening bacon and sausage omelettes with rich, creamy gravy. His tail stated to wag and he began to actually salivate just by imagining how gooey and delicious omelettes could be.

Sure enough, after a strange tingling in his hand, a sudden spike in the amount of sizzling, and a brief burst of blue light that engulfed the entire haphazard pile of ingredients, Scott opened his eyes to see a huge, perfectly made, fluffy looking omelette slightly overflowing the skillet. Molten cheese oozed out of the insides slightly while also being drizzled over the outside along with the fatty gravy. Excitedly, Scott turned off the fire and briefly left the skillet to get a plate, a fork, and some paper towels… only to come back to two huge omelettes instead of just one, with the first balanced on the second.

Scott thought nothing of it, just excited that he got two huge omelettes instead. Kira was so smart for buying that thing!

He piled them both onto his plate and started eating contentedly before he even got to the kitchen table, marvelling at how delicious the omelettes were… Only to eventually hear the skillet still going, even though he could’ve sworn he turned the fire off.

When Scott quickly got up to check, the fire was indeed off, but there were three more omelettes haphazardly stacked in the skillet… and as he watched with dawning alarm, a fourth steadily rose up from beneath the stack, pushing it higher and making quite a mess of dripping cheese and gravy, although none of the omelettes themselves had fallen.

Scott quickly scrambled to get all the omelettes out of the skillet, just barely managing to balance them all on one plate as he quickly got out more. His heartbeat sped up as he watched the skillet with baited breath for about fifteen more seconds… Sure enough, a seventh omelette popped up inside, just as perfect as all the rest. Scott quickly got it out of the skillet and then brought the skillet over to the sink, figuring that perhaps cooling it down would stop whatever was going on.

Still, that was useless. The water was just repelled away a few inches above the skillet, as if there was a forcefield.

Scott just facepalmed at the utter failure, wondering how in the world the skillet apparently “knew” the difference between liquid substances for cooking, and liquid substances for trying to stop it from cooking. As Scott impatiently turned the water flow up as high as it could go, hoping the forcefield just had to run out of energy or something, an eighth omelette popped up. At this point, judging by how big each omelette was, Scott guessed he was going to have to eat at least 20 pounds worth of omelette, and it didn’t even look like things had stopped yet.

Having a different idea, Scott quickly removed the eighth omelette and tried to use heavy cream to cool the skillet instead… But yet again, the skillet seemed to somehow “know” that the heavy cream wasn’t being used as an ingredient anymore, and it was completely repelled. All Scott got for his effort was a ninth omelette in the skillet. His tail bristled in agitation and anxiety as he resolved to go get Kira, calling her name repeatedly even as he ran to her room.

“Scott?! What’s wrong?”

“I messed up, Kira! The skillet, the big magic one, it’s acting weird, it won’t stop making omelettes!”

“...Oh god, Scott, how many are there right now?” Kira said, as she quickly got up.

“Uh, nine? Maybe ten or eleven now…” Scott said.

“...How much mana oil did you use?”

“...More than I needed to…”

“Scott!”

“I thought it would make it taste better and cook faster!”

“How much more, Scott?” Kira asked firmly.

“Like… ten teaspoons… So… if I was only supposed to use one, that means it might stop at ten omelettes, right?” Scott asked, trying to be helpful in some way.

“...That’s not how it works, Scott,” Kira said disappointedly, frowning slightly at him..

“Okay, well, um, when is it gonna stop?” Scott said anxiously, tail drooping as he fidgeted with his hands a bit.

“See, there’s like, a certain minimum amount of mana needed to start the ritual and keep it going without losing stability or quality, for safety and consistency reasons, so the skillet can’t make like, half-cooked food or accidentally do some incomplete ingredient rearrangement and make poison or something.” Kira explained, although she looked rather uncomfortable.

“...Go on…”

“About a teaspoon of mana oil provides enough magic to start the ritual and leave just a little bit left over for the actual cooking. So you were technically right, in the sense that mana oil’s effect is additive, but for the additional omelettes being made, we’re actually adding to an amount only a small fraction as much as one teaspoon…” Kira said.

“...So there could actually be dozens or even hundreds of omelettes?” Scott said somewhat fearfully.

“Exactly,” Kira said rather glumly.

“How do you stop it early, then?” Scott asked, trying to remain calm.

“...That depends on how you were thinking and feeling when you told the skillet what you wanted the ritual to do. You’re supposed to be calm and think specifically about how much food you want there to be, and then it’ll stop there on its own.”

“...I um… didn’t… I was kinda drooling and wagging my tail…”

“No offense, but that’s exactly what I was expecting,” Kira said with a wry grin.

Scott just blushed and looked away, not realizing how utterly predictable he and his gluttony could be. “So, uh... are there any other ways to fix it?”

“Scott… if no stopping condition was set, all rituals are unstoppable once the setup is done. The only way would be to destroy the skillet or its runes, and I really don’t want to do that…”

“I’m so sorry…”

“...It’s okay, I’m not mad, just let me see what’s going on and we can fix it…” Kira said comfortingly, as she went over to Scott and gently hugged him to calm him down. “You just wanted something to eat, and that’s a good thing..” Kira said, as she reached to his belly and squeezed it.

By time Scott and Kira went back into the kitchen, the skillet was stacked high with eight new omelettes, bringing the total up to seventeen. This time, the mysterious forcefield effect seemed to work in their favor, keeping the whole stack implausibly stable, besides the gravy and cheese dribbling down the sides.

“Start eating, Scott, I’ll keep the pile low and have more ready for you,” Kira said.

“You expect me to eat all of them?!”

“Well, not really, I’m gonna see what else we should do once it stops and we know for sure how many we have. But I do want you to eat as many as you can.” Kira said, as yet another omelette materialized on the skillet and she quickly moved it to a large plate. “I know you’ll do a good job,” Kira said with a gentle smile, making Scott perk up a bit.

Scott then took a deep breath as he went to the omelettes he still had at the kitchen table and started eating as quickly as he could, knowing he needed to hurry if he wanted to maximize how many omelettes he could scarf down.

Meanwhile, as Scott tore through his unintentionally colossal breakfast feast, Kira brought him a gallon of whole milk and kept a close eye on how many omelettes the skillet was making.

It was quickly clear that they were popping up much faster than Scott could eat them, since they were soon up to a total of twenty-five made while Scott had only eaten about three.  Kira found herself glad that her kitchen table was larger than she actually needed, as her parents insisted that she should have at least one big table in case she ever had multiple guests.

Scott gorged himself even further, focusing fully on demolishing the food that Kira was steadily putting in front of him.

There were thirty omelettes, then thirty five, all stacked on a variety of plates that were steadily building up in front of Scott. Eggs alone weren’t particularly fatty, but with everything else included with the omelettes, they were practically just thick, gooey slabs of fat and calories. Scott took bite after greasy, heavy bite, often holding his mouth close and simply using his fork to scoop them into his mouth as rapidly as possible without having to waste extra time cutting off chunks of them one by one. He felt his stomach bulge and tighten, swelling and gurgling loudly with food and gas.

Muffled moans were all Kira heard from Scott as she ended up sitting at the table as well with the skillet, multitasking between managing the increasing number of omelettes and tending to Scott, rubbing his belly and giving him encouragement.

“You’ve eaten a dozen so far, you’re doing really good,” Kira said, rubbing Scott’s belly. He was starting to feel lightheaded from all the food, and there was a steadily growing, throbbing ache in his stomach. Every omelette had so many eggs and so much stuff in it that he was eating over two pounds of food every time he polished one off, not to mention the fact that he’d nearly finished the whole gallon of milk.

The aching began to move into outright nausea as Scott stubbornly forced himself to continue, and the whole table was piled with about fifty omelettes, besides the fifteen that Scott had now forced into his stomach. Another half gallon of milk had also been painstakingly swallowed down, after the first gallon, since he started needing more liquid to help him as his limit rapidly approached.

Kira frowned a bit as she saw how reddened and taut Scott’s stomach was, so full that his regeneration was the only thing allowing it to keep stretching and adapting as all the food kept putting strain on it. Still, he was steadily cramming food in as if he were in a trance, moaning and burping every now and then the whole time. She rubbed it slowly, but knowing that normal rubs wouldn’t really do much for Scott in such a state of fullness, she quickly darted off to find something that might be a bit more helpful.

Within a couple of minutes, Kira came back with a large jar of water from her windowsill. In that time alone, there were already five more omelets in the skillet.

The water was moon water, as it’d been continuously exposed to moonlight, but with the addition of a dissolved powder of certain minerals and dried herbs that could provide up to a seven-fold increase in lunar energy retention, depending on concentration.

Enhanced moon water was a highly common regenerative aid and general medicine to were-creatures. Although harmless, and a ubiquitous supplement for any active wolf, most people used it only sparingly. Boosting a wolf’s abilities and immune system also meant boosting their metabolism, and an overdose of moon water could be dangerous. However, the average amount required for overdose was over a gallon at once, so it was generally considered safe.

Kira had Scott slowly drink from the jar, his completely packed belly gurgling loudly as he did so. Even after only about half a cup of water, he suddenly gave a truly tremendous belch as his stomach bubbled and gurgled oddly, the digestive fluids ramping up in potency while Scott’s mounting nausea and stomach pain was partially relieved by his body steadily healing and increasing the elasticity of his stomach and all relevant tissues.

After he’d managed to slowly get down about two cups, and Kira massaged his belly for a while, he let out a burp that went on for several seconds, and at its loudest, literally made the windows shake.

Scott felt a bit uncomfortable even with relief taking hold, given that the moon water also increased his body temperature and heart rate, making him feel suddenly heavy, sweaty, and tired in exchange for his stomach feeling less dangerously overpacked. Still, he continued to eat, taking small sips of the moon water as needed. Overall, the jar held about two liters of it, so he wasn’t even close to running out.

It was a much slower process than before, even with Kira feeding him and encouraging him to eat. Meanwhile, the skillet was showing no signs of slowing, and the whole table was covered in plates and huge stacks of omelettes. While the regeneration was fast, it still took a while to make any significant impact on Scott’s stomach capacity, and he was starting to feel dizzy and sleepy and almost sort of drunk from eating so much and his body trying so hard to cope.

The only upside was that being kind of out of it was also reducing his pain, allowing him to continue in a sort of dumb, single-minded stupor for several more omelettes that Kira mostly had to force feed to him, before it was finally too much, even with moon water in his system.

He slowly sipped a bit more with Kira holding the jar up to his lips, bringing the total amount he’d drunk up to about a liter, and then finally stopped, partly because Kira was getting paranoid he could actually rupture something, even though such a thing was extremely rare.

All in all, a whopping twenty-two omelettes had found their way into Scott’s throbbing, dully aching, completely taut stomach. Between the omelettes, the milk, and the water, he’d downed a good fourth of his body weight.

It honestly looked like he might explode. Kira had to slowly get him to stand and sling one of his arms over her shoulders to help him walk to the living room sofa, where he gingerly laid down, whining softly at how heavy his gut felt when he laid on his back. With another small whine, he turned on his side, the firm sphere jutting so far it didn’t entirely fit on the couch, and gurgling powerfully as the moon water’s effects continued.

Kira just rubbed his belly briefly before looking ruefully back at the loads of uneaten omelettes still on the table and sighing. At least the skillet had finally stopped, at long last. Despite it all, she couldn’t bring herself to be upset with Scott. It wasn’t his fault he didn’t know... and it was almost kind of cute, in a way.

She got out her phone, realizing there was no way she and Scott could handle so many omelettes alone. She’d have to call Liam and Brett for this one. Stiles and Malia too. She really hoped they were all in the mood for omelettes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can partly blame this chapter on me reading that real wolves actually can eat about 20% of their body weight at once, and that’s without even being a supernatural creature.
> 
> Also, yes, to make it clear, there is going to be Stiles/Malia and Brett/Liam in the next chapter. I’m not adding them to the tags until the chapter is actually out, but yeah.
> 
> I know Sterek and Thiam are both much more popular, buuutttt I just don’t like either of those ships… and I don’t really like Theo either, even though I do know he has character development in S6. I’m sorry.


End file.
